Miłość pobudza bardziej niż kawa o poranku
by Marley Potter
Summary: Harry zaczyna nową pracę w kawiarni "Hogwart".


Zatrudnienie się w kawiarni było jedną z lepszych decyzji jaką podjął w życiu. Jego partner często tu przychodził (to od niego Harry znał to miejsce), na uczelnię nie było daleko i, co najważniejsze, niedaleko znajdowało się metro, które bardzo wszystko ułatwiało.

Pierwszy tydzień w nowej pracy nastrajał go optymistycznie. Profesor Holmes przestał się na nich aż tak wyżywać na chemii (mogło mieć to związek z tym miłym blondynem, przychodzącym do niego przynajmniej raz dziennie), słońce przyjemnie grzało pomimo chłodu ostatnich dni, a Tom obiecał, że wpadnie w czwartek po zajęciach. I ludzie byli całkiem mili.

Ginny miała rude włosy, starannie związane w kitkę oraz całą masę piegów. Gdy nie było właścicielki — Pomony Sprout — to ona przejmowała dowodzenie. Ona, albo jej przyjaciółka Pansy (choć Potter podejrzewał, że jest w tym coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń).

Obie dziewczyny były bardzo energicznie, cały czas żartowały albo się sprzeczały, usiłując wyciągnąć z niego coś więcej o jego życiu osobistym. Za każdym razem coś go wtedy ratowało. Albo pojawienie się klienta, albo przyjście Rona — brata Ginny, który _przychodził zawsze po wykładach i pozbawiał ich każdego możliwego ciasta_ , jak twierdziła Weasleyówna.

— To wszystko kłamstwa — mówił jej brat, ale przez jabłecznik, który właśnie pożerał nie brzmiało to zbyt przekonująco.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i razem z podmuchem wiosennego wiatru, wszedł przez nie wysoki mężczyzna. Miał na sobie czarny płaszcz, a na ramieniu torbę z laptopem w środku.

— To dupek — mruknął Ron, a Harry oderwał wzrok od swojego partnera, przenosząc go na Weasleya. — Riddle, ten gość który wszedł. To dupek — powtórzył, patrząc spode łba na mężczyznę, który stanął w kolejce.

Harry spojrzał na niego, trochę zaskoczony. Wiedział, że Tom nie był zbyt miły w obyciu, ale… Och, kogo on oszukiwał. Oczywiście, że jego chłopak był dupkiem, dla wszystkich, których nie uznał godnych swojego towarzystwa. A wątpił, pomimo całej sympatyczności rudzielca, żeby Tom go za takiego wziął.

— Aż taki zły? — spytał cicho, skupiając swój wzrok na Ronie.

— Koszmarny. Nikt nie lubi go obsługiwać. Zazwyczaj to zadanie pada na Pansy, bo jako jedyna bez problemu znosi wszystkie jego uwagi — powiedział. — Wierz mi, nie chcesz go obsłużyć.

Harry musiał powstrzymać uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta, gdy oderwał się od blatu i ruszył w stronę kasy, przed którą właśnie miał stanąć Tom.

— Oszalałeś? — usłyszał syk Rona. — On cię pożre i popije kawą zrobioną przez ciebie.

Odwrócił się jeszcze, zerkając dziewczyny, które uważnie go obserwowały.

— Witamy w Hogwarcie, czym mogę panu służyć? — zapytał Riddle, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Weasleyowie i Parkinson obserwowali ich dwójkę z tak wielką uwagą, jakby poszli na walki w klatkach, a jeden z zawodników mógł zostać w każdej chwili zabity na ich oczach przez drugiego.

— Hm… — Tom udał, że się zastanawia. — Duże Moccha brave i ciebie, bo widzisz, jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś z tak fantastycznymi nićmi DNA.

Harry parsknął po czym nachylił się lekko nad blatem i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

— Masz beznadziejne teksty na podryw, Riddle — stwierdził, odwracając się i zaczynając robić dwie kawy. Jedną dla Toma, a drugą dla siebie.

— Najwyraźniej skuteczne, skoro ze mną jesteś — powiedział Riddle, starannie odliczając pieniądze i kładąc je na blacie.

— Myślę, że to jednak ze względu na twą czarującą osobowość. — Harry odwrócił się z dwoma kubkami kawy. Wręczył jeden Riddle'owi, włożył pieniądze do kasy i przeszedł na drugą stronę lady. — Idę na przerwę — rzucił do Ginny, która trochę wyglądała jak wyciągnięta z wody ryba.

— Czy on zrobił to co ja myślę, że on zrobił? — spytała Weasleyówna.

— Jeśli myślisz, że najmilszy gość, jaki tu pracował, spotyka się z dupkiem wszechczasów to dobrze myślisz — powiedział jej brat, wracając do swojego ciasta.

Kiedy pół godziny później Harry wrócił za ladę, dziewczyny patrzyły jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. Ron zmył się parę minut wcześniej, twierdząc, że musi iść się zobaczyć z Draco, który… właściwie to żadna z nich nie wiedziała o co chodziło z Draco, bo były zbyt zajęte kawiarnią i obserwowaniem Riddle'a i Pottera.

— Więc… — zaczęła Pansy, stając tuż obok Harry'ego. — Jak?

Potter spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany.

— Co: jak? — nie rozumiał.

— Nie udawaj idioty, Potter. Dobrze wiesz, że chodzi mi o to, jakim cudem jesteś chłopakiem tego… Riddle'a — powiedziała, woląc nie obrażać chłopaka potencjalnego przyjaciela.

— Właściwie to narzeczonym, jeśli być dokładnym — powiedział Potter. — Jesteśmy razem od jakichś… trzech lat, jeśli dobrze liczę. A poznaliśmy się po tym, jak mój wykładowca popchnął go na mnie krzycząc, że może w końcu się czegoś nauczę. Oczywiście, przesadzał, ale dla niego wszyscy to idioci, zwłaszcza jeden wykładowca z innego wydziału, który… — urwał i uśmiechnął się lekko. — Wybaczcie, przełączam się na tryb gadulstwa. Czasem się zdarza, trzeba mnie wtedy wyhamować.

Potter znów przeszedł przez ladę i zaczął ścierać stoliki, gdy wrócił, Pansy obsługiwała kolejnego klienta.

— Czyli mówisz… — zaczęła powoli, skupiając się na robieniu kawy. — Że wystarczy mieć wrednego wykładowcę i trochę szczęścia, żeby kogoś mieć?

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

— Zdecydowanie trzeba więcej, w końcu trzeba tę osobę zatrzymać, zainteresować czymś ciekawym — powiedział.

— Czym to było w twoim wypadku? — spytała, nieświadomie zerkając w stronę zaplecza, gdzie właśnie znajdowała się Ginny.

— Robienie kawy. W końcu żaden szanujący się student medycyny, chemii czy innego ciężkiego przedmiotu, kawą nie pogardzi. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Ale powiem ci, że kiedy ta osoba już zostaje to nawet kawa traci na znaczeniu. W końcu… miłość tej właściwej osoby pobudza lepiej niż nawet największa dawka kofeiny o poranku. — Puścił jej oko. — A tak pomiędzy nami — dodał, nachylając się lekko w jej stronę. — Ta jedyna osoba jest tuż pod twoim nosem. Więc sięgnij po nią, zanim ktoś ją ukradnie.

Pansy przez chwilę milczała, wpatrując się w niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Och, proszę cię. Obie jesteście tak oczywiste, że nawet Ron zauważył, że czujecie do siebie miętę. A może raczej kawę? — zastanowił się chwilę, po czym wyszczerzył zęby. — No co się tak patrzysz? Idź do niej. Powiedz co czujesz.

— Wiesz co, Potter? — zaczęła w końcu dziewczyna. — Nie najgorszy z ciebie barista. I całkiem znośny człowiek.

Harry złapał się za serce i udał szloch wzruszenia.

— Pansy! To najmilsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem — zawołał.

— Cicho, pajacu — mruknęła rozbawiona i poszła na zaplecze.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym ruszył, by obsłużyć kolejnego klienta.


End file.
